If The Situations Were Reversed
by Misao's angel
Summary: What if it wasn't Tomoe who died, But Kenshin? What if Tomoe was the one who became a feared legend, a rurouni, and Tomoe who found a home in Tokyo? Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

If The Situations Were Reversed  
  
Chapter 1- The Pain of Living  
  
By Misao's Angel  
  
If only the situations were reversed...  
  
I held her limp, lifeless body closer to my chest. Malicious memories invaded my mind, leaving no room for remorse. I was trapped, in a cage of regret, guilt and pain...  
  
Her body was unrecognizable now... the thick blanket of blood transformed the once most beautiful light of purity... My heart's salvation... Into a mound of shredded organs, coated in blood. She had succumbed to the bloody rain... This wouldn't have happened if I didn't put her in danger. She should have never met me. If she just stayed away...  
  
But she chose to be with me.  
  
It was my fault... she didn't know what was coming.  
  
She knows the feeling of pain.  
  
I stole her happiness.  
  
But I gave her another.  
  
He gave her more...  
  
So much more that she would betray his honor to save me?  
  
I'm so lost...  
  
I stare at her delicate, pale, face... like the snow she lay in. Her only feature unmarred by the blood that surrounded her. Even in death she was beautiful. Her raven hair was elegantly framing her face, one single strand hanging from her mouth. Her delicate perfume of white plum was clinging lightly to her body, mixing with the thick aroma of the blood that coated her.  
  
So beautiful...  
  
The sakura wrestled away from the gentle trees that formerly held them, and softly swayed in a zigzag formation until it reached the former body of Tomoe. They blanketed her face in a soft mask of light pink, covering her dead, rotting features.  
  
But beauty doesn't last forever.  
  
The pain of death... It had puzzled me at times. I was never afraid to except my fate. Whatever lies beyond, be it pain or suffering, I deserve it. Many don't fear what comes after death, but the pain that comes just before. But I had always imagined...  
  
No matter how strong that pain is it is nothing compared to the pain of living.  
  
I could take that pain. But the pain of surviving, knowing that the reason your loved one bled...  
  
Was because she loved you in return.  
  
I wish... It was ME who had died...  
  
To be continued.  
  
This only sets the rest of the story. Sorry if it sucks. PLEASE R&R!!!!! I don't mind constructive criticism... it only helps my writing improve.  
  
Well, thank you for reading my story! I hope to see you next chapter! 


	2. A fateful encounter

If The Situations were Reversed  
  
Chapter 2- a fatal encounter  
  
By Misao's Angel  
  
A woman of elegance, silently stepping along the path claimed by sakura, hair submitting to the wind's desire to move it, to watch it flow gracefully around her delicate features. Staring thoughtfully towards the city, the new home her 10 years of wandering has taken her. Holding the violet cloth of memories to her chest, protecting it with her life.  
  
A handsome young man, around 17 years of age, stopping along the same path, the persistent thoughts of revenge monopolizing his actions. He was searching for an answer... Hoping to single-handedly defeat a legend. Searching for a woman of the descriptions, a white kimono held by a purple obi, a tanto, and the violet cloth she always held.  
  
In the center of this path, the two meet.  
  
She saw him as a hopeful child, innocent and free from the lies of this corrupt world. Someone she'd only taint if she neared.  
  
He saw her as his enemy.  
  
"Hitokiri Haku baikou!"  
  
She stared in disbelief.  
  
"For two months you have murdered at will. Now it ends!!"  
  
"Oru?!"  
  
"I didn't kill anyone." She said innocently in her defense. "I am just a rurouni new to this town."  
  
"Don't pretend you're innocent! If your not her, than why are you carrying a tanto, when swords have banned?! This is the Meiji Era!"  
  
"This?" She said with a smile. "I couldn't kill anyone with this. See for yourself."  
  
She held out the tanto, hilt facing him, eyes daring him to free the dagger from its sheath.  
  
He pulled it out, and noticed something strange about the blade.  
  
"It's... It's backwards! A sakabatou!"  
  
"Now do you understand? I couldn't cut anyone with this."  
  
He stared at her, blushing at his mistake.  
  
"So you really are just..."  
  
She finished for him. "A rurouni."  
  
At this moment, a loud, high-pitched, unpleasant whistle rung in their ears.  
  
"SHOOT! A police whistle! I have to go..."  
  
The young man sprinted off, leaving a confused rurouni as the only witness of his presence that night.  
  
She sat up, and resheathed her tanto.  
  
"Maybe I will stay here for a little longer than expected... there seems to be something interesting here."  
  
To be continued  
  
How did you like chapter two folks! I know it seems really close to the actual series, but don't worry, it'll be VERY different next chapter. If you are confused, then don't worry again, all will be explained soon enough. Well, PLEASE R&R!!!!! And thank you! 


	3. The Legacy of Takama Sasuke

If the Situations Were Reversed  
  
Chapter 3- The legacy of Takama Sasuke  
  
By Misao's Angel  
  
The rurouni was kindly allowed into the young man's medical center, and was invited to stay for dinner. Not expecting any other source for food that night, she gladly excepted. Though she silently vowed to help the boy with his problem, she still didn't know the young man's name. So she decided to stop being shy and ask him.  
  
"I noticed that you are part of the family who owns this center, am I correct? If your surname is Takama, what is your first name?"  
  
"You're right. My name is Takama Sasuke. Though our family wasn't always in the medical business. Just 10 years ago, in the Bakumatsu, we were proud fighters of the Oniwabanshu. My grandfather was even asked by the former Okashira to become the new one, but he said that position was for the young, and gave it to the man who is the Okashira now. He lived in Kyoto in a restaurant called... oh yeah, the Aoiya. But that's the problem. Last week, he and his friends decided to visit me, but were killed before they could meet me. Father has been dead since the Sennin wars, and my mother died of Tuberculosis when I was three. I have been alone ever since, the only family I still had was my grandfather. But he too was killed, thanks to HER! I have to kill her... The Hitokiri Hakubaikou!"  
  
"Do you know where she stays?"  
  
"If I did I would have killed her already!" He said, rolling his eyes. "But I do have a clue. I heard rumours of a haku baikou smelling woman staying at the Ikeyou inn... but I'm not sure..."  
  
'The Ikeyou inn, huh?' The rurouni wondered. 'I will have to pay them a visit tonight.'  
  
"It's strange you know..." Sasuke started again, "She put a note on my door three days ago telling me I was next. Ever since then, no one has come to my center. It's so strange how much fear a simple name can bring... the name of the Hitokiri Hakubaikou, the one who pretended to love the infamous, previously undefeatable Hitokiri Battousai, and when he loved her with all of his heart, she proved to be a traitor, and murdered him ruthlessly with her tanto. The most evil of demons... trick them, betray them, then destroy them. That was the philosophy she was known for. But I... I don't believe that is true. No one could ever be that heartless. There must have been another thing that led to his death, or at least a worthy reason for it. That is what I believe."  
  
The rurouni stared at him in complete surprise. She had never heard wiser words before in her life. When she regained her usual apathetic composure, she turned the other way, and secretly smiled. Hearing those words made her the happiest she had ever been for ten years. She could learn much from this boy Sasuke...  
  
When dinner was eaten, the rurouni thanked Sasuke for his hospitality, and prepared herself for the long night that lay ahead. As she slid the front shoji open, with one foot waiting patiently for the other outside in the cold, she turned and prepared for her parting request.  
  
"Sasuke-san..." she said in a soft, gentle voice, "I ask you not to search for her yourself. You... You wont be able to defeat her."  
  
"What do you mean? I am a proud member of the Oniwabanshu and..."  
  
"Even a 'proud Oniwabanshu' can't defeat a hitokiri when he a broken shoulder blade. Don't worry, I'll avenge your family for you."  
  
Without waiting for a reply, the rurouni left the Takama center, bracing herself for the long night of interrogations that lay ahead.  
  
To be continued. So guys, how was chapter three? Review! If any of you have any ideas, don't be afraid to share them! I am pretty aware of what I want to happen but, who knows your ideas could be so much better. ! Well anyway, REVIEW!!!! Thanx!  
  
Preview of next chapter- Why is the 'Hitokiri Hakubaikou' after the Takama family? Is she really staying at the Ikeyou inn? And Most importantly, is she REALLY the Hitokiri Hakubaikou? Find out next chapter! 


	4. Given a Chance

If The Situations Were Reversed  
  
Chapter 4- Given A Chance  
  
By Misao's Angel  
  
The rurouni searched the entirety of Tokyo that night for any sign of the 'Ikeyou inn'. When she finally came across such a place, her already worn shoes were even more torn, and her legs ached... But she was happy. Finally she could get to the bottom of this.  
  
She politely knocked on the door, three times to be exact, and waited for the reply that was expected. None so came.  
  
So, she knocked again. And again. And again. And again And again...  
  
"WHAT?!!!" Screamed the angry, irritable man that finally answered.  
  
The rurouni smiled innocently.  
  
She then asked, "Do you by chance, know of a woman named Hitokiri Hakubaikou?"  
  
The man was silent.  
  
Sudden murmurs from inside of the building could be heard, and another man inside mumbled  
  
"Who is it? Do they need Misa—I mean Hakubaikou-sama?"  
  
"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!!"  
  
The rurouni didn't need any more proof.  
  
"Yes. May I speak with this so called 'Hitokiri Hakubaikou' please?"  
  
The man had dug his grave too deep to free himself now. He had no choice but to let her.  
  
"Come right this way."  
  
The rurouni reveled in her victory.  
  
When she finally reached the room the 'Hakubaikou' was kept, something utmost unexpected happened.  
  
Sasuke, it seemed, had beaten her there.  
  
And he was wounded. Badly.  
  
In anger, the rurouni unsheathed her tanto and pointed it at the cause of his wounds.  
  
The 'Hakubaikou' only apathetically looked at her, eyes filled with a hidden sorrow. The rurouni had no sympathy for such a creature, the heartless bitch whom murdered the innocent for no apparent reason... so she attacked.  
  
The rurouni lifted her tanto, leaped upon her target, and brought the dagger down dangerously, aiming for her enemy's neck. She was parried by the other's own tanto. As the blades met, friction created the sparks that illuminated their faces. The fire of anger could be seen in both of their eyes, each determined to win this fight.  
  
Not allowing rest for her enemy, the rurouni swung her blade down towards the 'Hakubaikou's' hip, allowing gravity to aid her in her attack. This speed was met, once again, by the tanto of the 'Hakubaikou', who then flipped over the crouched rurouni, landed on her hands and preformed a backwards roadhouse barely blocked by the stunned rurouni. Both fell back, chests heaving at the exasperation they had just given themselves. The mask of the 'Hakubaikou' then fell, revealing her young, determined face. She was only a child. 16 at most. Why would a child be murdering people?  
  
The rurouni gave no remorse. Once again she raised, and the two met swords again. Though this time it was the rurouni who had won the battle. From her lying position on the cold wooden floor, the 'Hakubaikou' looked up, and rather than raising her weapon, she raised her voice.  
  
"Why do you meddle with matters that have nothing to do with you?!!"  
  
The rurouni sat silently for a moment.  
  
"The murders and pain of innocent people do have something to do with me, especially when one of them is my friend."  
  
"They are NOT innocent!!" She screamed, fists clenching with the anger her heart felt.  
  
"What have they done to you? They don't even KNOW you!!!"  
  
"You only say that because you know nothing. You could NEVER know the pain I feel because of them!!! You probably never felt the pain of rejection, betrayal... You probably had never felt your heart crumble, beg for an escape to the pain only one person had given it... They gave me that... Their Okashira, Shinomori Aoshi, gave me that. That deserves payback!!!!"  
  
"Not by murders!!"  
  
"I NEVER wanted to kill anybody! It wasn't my choice! They made me! They said if I didn't, they would kill my family! It was kill or be killed!!" She screamed, tears forming in the sides of her eyes.  
  
"Why did you bother with me anyway? Why did you bother with the Hakubaikou?" She then asked.  
  
"Because I knew you weren't her." The rurouni replied, looking away.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Because... I know because she is gone now. She left along time ago, leaving no remainders exept the rurouni that stands before you today."  
  
"You... You are the Hakubaikou??"  
  
The rurouni flinched.  
  
"Is... Is that true?"  
  
The rurouni looked to the speaker of those words... It was Sasuke, who had finally awoken from his state of unconsciousness. Oh no... He heard...  
  
"I'm sorry I lied to you before Sasuke... It is just usually better if this isn't known. If you want me to go, I understand."  
  
As she started heading towards the door she felt the warmth of his hand on her wrist.  
  
"Please don't go... My family is gone. If you left me I'd be alone again. So please don't go..."  
  
The true Hakubaikou was shocked. Never in her entire life had she heard such innocent, sweet words. Maybe she would stay here MUCH longer than expected.  
  
The Hakubaikou turned towards her imposter, and smiled.  
  
"You don't have to kill anymore. One thing I forgot to tell you before; everyone has those feelings one time or another. We just need something to take our minds off the pain. You chose killing. I chose many ways, some bad, some good. And I have learned over time that friends ease the pain the best. Would you like to start over, and learn just how much they help? Would you like to become mine?"  
  
Both the imposter and Sasuke stared at her disbelievingly. Sasuke couldn't believe that she was inviting his family's murderer to become her friend, and she couldn't believe the Hakubaikou was so forgiving. The rurouni broke the silence.  
  
"I would like to know you as more than a murderer. Can you please tell me your name?"  
  
"Oh... Uh Misao. Makimachi Misao. That goes for me too. What is you're real name?"  
  
"Yuki-... I mean Himura Tomoe."  
  
To be continued.  
  
So that was chapter 4. So how was it? I tried to make things a lot alike yet very different from the real story. This was kind of a mix between the Gohei and Sanosuke stories. Please R&R!!!  
  
Sorry guys, but I wont be able to updatta for a while. I am going to overseas. Sorry! I'll try my hardest to comeback as soon as I can!!! 


	5. Message of Blood

If the Situations Were Reversed

Chapter 5- Message of Blood

By Misao's Angel

The sky was a song; the wind blew a silent tune, the trees shook as the wind blew, and the birds sang their famous spring melody. The tune, soothing in an unexplainable way, found a secret way to erase all hatred a heart could hold. Though strangely enough, not even this could erase the scowl on one young man's face. The young man who stood solemnly before the Takama Medical Center, waiting patiently for his breakfast to arrive. But unfortunately for him, a much hated freeloader was waiting with him. She had lost all she had thanks to him (or so she claimed) so she used him as an income source. She would come almost every day now to partake in each meal, as though she belonged there. But the rurouni didn't seem to mind, despite the fact that it was she who cooked each meal. Sasuke had come to believe that she was too kind for her own good. But that was just her personality; there was nothing she could do about it.

"Takama-san! You said she would be here by now!!!" Said the impatient visitor, Makimachi Misao.

"And she SHOULD be! But I don't see what you are complaining about!! If you don't want to wait, leave!" Replied Takama Sasuke, just as irritably.

"What was that? You owe me these meals after all the damage you caused to the inn I was staying at!!"

"You were the one who caused most of that damage!"

"Maa Maa You two!!" the approaching Tomoe said, trying to calm the two, "No need for fighting is there? I'll make breakfast now..."

The two sat silently, each glaring at the other for the remainder of the time it took to cook breakfast.

When the meal was ready, each agreed that the morning's beauty deserved to be admired, so outside would be better for the meal this morning. On the porch they all sat, Sasuke and Misao continuing to glare at each other.

Tomoe just silently sat, occasionally trying to bring up something worth taking about.

After what seemed like forever, the meal had been eaten, and Tomoe was left with the dishes. Looking down at her dish cloth, she noticed how terribly dirty and torn it was.

But no matter, she had another clean one in her room...

"Someone was here."

Tomoe analyzed the damage done to her door. It was falling off rusted hinges, daring to come off entirely at any given moment. But that wasn't the part that concerned her. On the door, written in human blood, was a message left obviously for her...

"Come to me... I'll be waiting... at the lake when the sunsets. Or, next time the message might be in Oniwaban Blood."

The message wasn't signed, just left in large letters upon the door. She mustn't let Sasuke know of this... She mustn't let him be harmed... She better clean this before he notices.

"Tomoe, what are you doing?"

Damn... wasn't fast enough. "Um... you see... I was going to paint the door red and I spilled..."

"That's not paint. That's blood."

'No use trying to fool a doctor...'

"Tomoe, tell me, what is this?"

'No use hiding it now, he is bound to find out sooner or later..."

So she told him. The blood, the time, the threat, and the failure to sign the note.

Sasuke listened quietly, then when she finished with her story, he spoke. "Take me with you when you go."

"But Sasuke-dono..."

"I want to personally witness the beating of the bastard that ruined my door!"

Tomoe couldn't hold back her laughter...

"Let me come too."

"Misao-san!"

"As, you know, thanks for before..."

Tomoe smiled. Once again she began to laugh, causing Misao to feel insulted.

But for Tomoe, this was the first time, in several years... that she felt as though she truly had friends.

To be continued

--------------

sorry this chapter was short!! I have already started writing the next one, but I just thought this would be the best place to stop it. I will updata soon, I promise!!

PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!!!

Next Chapter: Who left the message of blood? Will Tomoe, Sasuke, and Misao be able to defeat this person? And who is that little boy he beats on a regular basis? All this and more next chapter!!


End file.
